supersmashstrikersfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Smash Strikers - Red String of Fate
Plot Mario decided to leave the Shooting Star Strikers for while and have some alone time on a cruise. However, his cruise capsized and he got washed up on a city where he got amnesia and met Marcus and his younger sister, Primrose. Who developed a crush on him. Meanwhile, the rest of the Strikers heard to news of Mario's disappearance and Peach broke down. They tried looking for him but only realised they got a bigger trouble. Namely, the alien Giygas, who is a spirit and is finding a heart so he can be a living creature and cover the world with darkness with the assistance of Deathborn and the Stardroids. He is also hunting for the Lullaby Stones so he can easily rip out someone's heart and place it inside him. Mario eventually returned to the Mushroom Kingdom but have no former memories and starts going out with Primrose rather than Peach, which brings her to tears. Later, Ellis returns, stating that she missed the Strikers. She is then warned about Giygas and his obsession with her father's stones. Eventually, a plan was thought up to use Prof. E. Gadd's time machine to prevent Mario from going on his vacation so he won't suffer amnesia in the first place, but unfortunately, Bounce Man stole it, returned to the time where Mario shot Wario and punches Wario in a river before Mario can shoot him, undoing his death. After Mario got shot by Wario, Peach decided to try again and somewhat succeded as Mario is brought back to life with all his memories still intact. He started going out with Peach again but that made Primrose jealous. After Mario finally decides to reject her, Primrose broke down and made an agreement with Giygas to be part of him. When Giygas attacked the Strikers with Primrose now inside him, they used Melody's Music Box to trap him and hid in under Cinnabar Island as well as recovering the Lullaby Stones from Giygas. However, the Daein Rocket Koopa Organisation finds it, releases Giygas, agrees to join forces with him and have the other Big Boss Villains and their underlings join forces, too. After defending Cappy Town from King Dedede and his new Robot Master army and stopping Betrayus, the Strikers encounters Giygas and are put in a coma. When they recovered, they find out from Marcus that Melody and the other heroes have decided to seek refuge to escape from Giygas and his forces, leaving the Strikers, Marcus, Ellis and Sonic by themselves. Nethertheless, the Strikers still vow to stop Giygas. When the Strikers along with their three remaining friends arrive at Giygas' Pyramid, they fought his Army of Apocalyse. They were soon to be defeated, however until Melody shows up with her own army, revealing that she lied about seeking refuge and that she was busy for a counterattack. In admist of the battle, the Strikers and Marcus enter the pyramid, where they pleaded Giygas to stop. Giygas then reveal his backstory, that he was raised by a human couple until he went off the deep end. He then put the Strikers into another coma, leaving Marcus by himself. He pleaded Primrose to come to her sense but it's already too late as her heart is now in Giygas' body. Marcus is then hit by a vision of his parents and asked them to snap Primrose from her sense. So they uses their energy to have Giygas experience pain and realize the error of his ways. However, Deathborn the possess Giygas' body, saying he was using Giygas as a puppet along in his plan to erase every other life. He then gets rid of the Stardroids, but is then destroyed by the Strikers. Giygas then thanks the Strikers for helping him realise his error of his ways and when he meets his adoptive parents, he ascended into the heavens with them with Primrose's heart still inside him. With that, the pyramid collapse, and the Army of Apocalypse decides to return to their own ways and Giygas then gives Marcus a newborn Primrose. A few weeks after the Giygas dilemma, Primrose grows up really quickly but she was no longer obsessive with Mario. Chapters Characters